The World Seen and Unseen
by Crystal56
Summary: High Priest Seto is the high priest of fire...and he loves it...but hates one of the other high priests, namely Katsuya, High Priest of Wind...when the lady calls everyone together, differences must be set aside if they are to save their world. AU!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: Okay, so I had this in my mind in a shower, and I just had to write it down. That's right; I was inspired while in the bathroom!

**_The World Seen and Unseen_**

****

High Priest Seto really loved his life. He really, extremely loved his life. Being the only High Priest of Fire, one of the most powerful in the land, he was quite content. There were four high priests, each one representing the elements. Well, not really four, some shared the post, as was the case with High Priest Yami and High Priest Yugi, both of the water temple, brothers who would fight for each other no matter what. High Priest Yugi was the sweeter of the two, and being the younger as well, he only wished to focus on healing magic and illusion. High Priest Yami on the other hand had an arsenal of deadly ice and water attacks, not to mention the familiar he kept to his side, Umi the puffy little ball of fur, but don't ever get the puffball mad, he had the ability to blow himself up to enormous size and shoot icy spikes that were to be reckoned with. Then of course was there were High Priest Bakura and his little brother High Priest Ryou of the earth temple. High Priest Ryou of course knew most of the healing spells while High Priest Bakura utilized the Earth in battle, all aspects of the earth, which was impressive in itself. Their temple had possibly the most vegetation while his was practically barren of any vegetation save for a few fire plants.

And then there was High Priest Katsuya. The little arrogant High Priest of the wind was the fastest of them all, adding to his arsenal lightning fast attacks and all the forces of the wind. He hated the little wind priest, and kept trying to provoke him into all kinds of battles and fights when he could, within reason of course.

And then there was him, High Priest Seto himself. He was all the things fire was. He could manipulate fire, volcanic magma, and heal as well (although he preferred to destroy). He was well over 9,000 years of age, when he last bothered to add up his age, being one of the eldest High Priests. He loved his solitude; he never did get along well with the others.

Of course there were also temples representing Light and Dark, which High Priest Malik and his cousin Marik ran, Malik of the light temple, apt at healing and purification and High Priest Marik, apt at raising the dead and torment. Those two never were seen in the same place except at general meeting amidst the high priests.

"Seto, High Priest Yugi is here with a message," a small boy greeted, "He says it's important…"

"Is it that time for the meeting already? Five years passes almost too quickly for us, eh Avatar Mokuba?" High Priest Seto asked, greeting the avatar who was the medium to the Protector of Fire. Of the high priests, each has an avatar to one of the protectors. Each avatar was a child, and each one possessed his/her own abilities. The Protectors were above the High Priests, of course, and the avatars were as follows, one for each protector, Spirit, Shadow, Fire, Thunder, Water and Forest. And above all of these was the High Priestess of Time. She was the one who called all of the meetings, making sure things were running smoothly and making sure no one was out of line. No one knew how old she was, but she was pretty old, and hardly anyone outside of her village had ever seen the inside of her temple, and she remained a beautiful sight to all. Of course, all the high priests, their avatars, the protectors and her were immortal.

"It appears so Seto, shall I let High Priest Yugi in?" he asked and High Priest Seto nodded, and the boy ran to get him. High Priest Seto wondered for a little while waiting, why it hadn't been High Priest Katsuya who had come to get him. His powers of the wind allowed him great speed, so he would come, deliver the message and be on his way. Of course, the last times High Priest Katsuya had been here he always complained about the heat, and so it was only normal that he wouldn't want to come back. High Priest Yugi came into the temple following Avatar Mokuba, looking quite comfortable in the temple, but then he was of both water and ice, so it would be easy to cool him down with a simple spell. High Priest Seto on the other hand, reveled in the heat.

"Greetings High Priest Yugi," he said with a charming bow. High Priest Yugi bowed back and smiled his usual dumb grin.

"Hello High Priest, I came to deliver a message," he said, "I know High Priest Katsuya usually is the one to do this but…"

"He can't handle the heat," High Priest Seto replied, "Do I find you and your brother well?"

"As always sickness hardly can phase us," he replied, "And you as well?"

"I am as always ready for a fight," High Priest Seto replied, "So deliver your message and be done with it."

"You're rudeness never ends, does it?" High Priest Yugi asked.

"I am not rude, I merely wish to get to the point," came the potent reply and was rewarded with a curt nod.

"The High Priestess of the Temple of Time requests your audience in a meeting. She full well expects you to remember what was discussed last time and be ready to tackle any new and growing threats that might come in the next ten years…are you able to attend?" High Priest Yugi asked and was greeted by silence, "You do know this is the part where you should say I will attend the meeting as I have done countless times before…"

"I will come to this meeting, but nothing has happened in so many years I cannot imagine anything happening in these ten years, nor the next or the next…" High Priest Seto said, "In other words, yes, I shall attend to the meeting, however dull and boring it may be."

"I look forward to seeing you there High Priest Seto, as I always have," High Priest Yugi replied, ever the polite one.

"I don't suppose that the necklace you're wearing is a new one now, is it?" High Priest Seto asked and the shorter boy blinked.

"It is, the lady gave it to me…" he responded.

"She does have her favorites, doesn't she?" High Priest Seto asked the boy with a fiery smile, "It's only because of your eyes you know…"

"I know," he responded and made his way to the door, "May this meeting be fruitful!" Of course, as they both knew, it normally never was.

**_…_**

**__**

"Argh, I can't believe there's another meeting…the last one seemed like it was only days ago, eh High Priest Yugi?" High Priest Katsuya asked as they made their ever loving trek up to the main council room in the village of time. High Priests Yugi and Yami rode on their carriage led by horses of water, Umi trailing in their wake and High Priest Katsuya was riding his bird of the wind as always. High Priests Bakura and Ryou would be arriving from underneath the ground, their exit point slightly closer to the council room.

"It sure did, I hope High Priest Ryou is doing well…" High Priest Yugi responded with a smile, and the older brother punched the younger on the shoulder playfully, causing the small girl sitting between to push both of them apart. That was Kana, a small girl who was the avatar of water. She always had a vacant expression in her eyes and she treated the brothers like her parents, and as yet, no one knew what she was really like. She was the last of the avatars to arrive and always the first one to think within reason. High Priest Katsuya had his avatar girl as well, a young girl named Serenity, who he treated like a younger sister, but she was blind in both eyes, and yet she saw things perfectly.

"No doubt," High Priest Katsuya replied, "I do hope we don't get any fights going between High Priests Marik and Malik…not this time around…" High Priest Malik, the high priest in the temple of light had the spirit avatar, a young girl named Celina, whereas High Priest Marik, the high priest in the temple of the shadow had an avatar named Kuryo. Both of the avatars got along just fine, it was only the two high priests that seemed to cause problems.

"Greetings High Priest Seto!" High Priest Yami shouted, watching the high priest of fire ride in on his dragons no less. High Priest Katsuya growled at that, he hated that particular high priest, always so smug in his post, a never-ending arrogant jerk.

"Greetings to you High Priest Yami," he replied with a courtly bow, "I'm assuming you're not to hot when I am around?"

"I don't believe it, for I am quite cool," was the reply and High Priest Seto smiled, waving a brusque greeting towards High Priest Katsuya who was trying to ignore him, "I assume we're on time this year then, for I don't see the High Priests of the Earth temple there yet!"

"They might as well be inside," the younger one pointed out.

"Damn! And here I thought for once water would beat out the earth," the older replied, "At most I expected High Priest Katsuya to arrive quickly, did something keep you old friend?"

"I had a few requests to fulfill before I could start my journey. My people were in need of a storm, so I started to blow one in.

"And then of course he had to control it before it got out of hand," Avatar Serenity called out, popping out from behind the high priest. High Priest Yami joined in the laughter that followed; even Avatar Kana emitted a small chuckle. High Priest Yugi patted her on the head and she brushed his hand away without a second though. High Priest Yugi chuckled for but a moment before making sure his brother wasn't driving them off of the river just yet.

"I suppose the cousins will arrive late as usual," High Priest Seto said, "They always call it fashionably late, sometimes I wonder why the lady even puts up with them."

"She has to, they are of course powerful," High Priest Yami said, "But she does give them leeway as to their activities that I don't agree with…"

"But as long as they don't try to mess with us, we won't mess with them," High Priest Yugi said with a grin.

"That's been our philosophy for years and it's done us good," High Priest Katsuya agreed.

"We're almost there!" High Priest Yugi exclaimed, pointing towards a building in the distance. He noticed that High Priest Ryou was waving to him and he sighed.

"We're late, we're always late, nothing changes…" his brother sighed, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

**_…_**

**__**

The lady was elegant as usual, sitting in her chair, waiting for everyone to arrive. Avatar Chris, as soon as he saw his protector, ran forward and sat obediently by her side and the lady noticed him and smiled.

"So everyone is here," she said and stood from her seat as everyone gathered around. High Priest Ryou and High Priest Bakura standing to the farthest right, High Priest Katsuya standing next to them, followed in line by High Priest Yugi and High Priest Yami standing next to him, and High Priest Seto was on the far right. All of the avatars ran towards Avatar Chris and sat around him, while High Priest Marik and High Priest Malik had yet to appear.

"We are here M'lady," they said as one and she smiled at them, approaching High Priest Bakura first to give her normal greetings.

"If it isn't High Priest Bakura…I hope you haven't stolen much since last time, it would be a shame if you had…" she said, "And I know you were working hard on a drought last year, irrigating the land…"

"Yes M'lady, and fortunately High Priest Yugi was willing to assist in bringing a restoring supply of water…and High Priest Katsuya carried it within a few fortunate storm clouds…" he said.

"That is good to know…" she responded, "Ah, High Priest Ryou…you look as sweet as ever…" She knelt by him and embraced him.

"Thank you M'lady," he said, "You look as lovely as ever too…" She laughed.

"I'm much too old to be lovely," she said, "But thank you anyways…"

"You are welcome," he said.

"Ah, High Priest Katsuya, are your winds blowing swift and on time? I do hope so, seeing as how you were late," she said, approaching High Priest Katsuya. Avatar Serenity let out a small fit of giggles and the lady looked over at her.

"I am sorry M'lady," she said quickly, "It was just he was giving some assistance, directing a storm to where it needed to go at the time when High Priest Yugi came to call and fetch us for the meeting…"

"It is unusual how this meeting was called…normally High Priest Katsuya comes to fetch us…but this time, High Priest Yugi was called to collect all…" Avatar Kana said thoughtfully.

"I see…" the lady replied with a smile and turned back towards High Priest Katsuya, "My apologies then, I am so used to you being on time…being 6 minutes 23 seconds late was unlike you…"

"I will try not to be again," he replied quickly, casting a reproachful glance towards High Priest Seto, who glared back at him, equally challenging.

"Oh, I do hope you two are not fighting, at least not at the present time," the lady said and High Priest Katsuya shook his head.

"We have a truce for the moment M'lady…" he replied, "Although how long it lasts depends on him…"

"Ah, I see…" she said and then moved on, "Oh, if it isn't High Priest Yami…it is good to see you, you're skills grow sharper every time I see you, along with your ice, am I not correct?"

"I am always improving M'lady, even if my brother cannot keep up…" he said.

"Don't degrade your brother," she said sharply, "He knows things you don't…"

"Yes, I know," he replied quickly, "I do apologize for my rudeness…"

"You will merely have to play a game with me later," she said, "I do so like it when you play me a game…"

"As you wish M'lady," he said.

"Of course you always loose M'lady, I don't see why…" High Priest Yugi piped it.

"Someone needs to keep his skills sharp," she replied and then moved on to her favorite. High Priest Yugi was by far her favorite High Priest; everyone knew she just loved his big eyes. He got gifts from her often, pendants to store excess magic on and she even taught him a few new spells. Of course, she laid restrictions on him as well, he was only allowed to wear one pendant at a time and a few other things too, but he didn't mind. He always used his big eyes to his advantage, knowing too well his cuteness got him much.

"Isn't that what I do?" he asked innocently.

"You heal him when he gets hurt and hide him when he needs hiding," she said playfully, "But I guess you also keep him sharp…I believe he works hard to become stronger to protect you and Avatar Kana…"

"He must," High Priest Yugi agreed and she moved on elegantly towards High Priest Seto.

"I see you're brooding as usual," she said, touching his cheek gently, "And you have yet to cool down…"

"I prefer the heat M'lady as you know all too well…" he replied.

"I know this High Priest Seto," she said and pulled something from a pouch on her side, "This is yours; I believe you earned it for fighting off that rampant dragon two years ago, am I not correct? Here is your payment…" She placed a small trinket in his hand and he clasped it gratefully. Anything he wanted in life he would always earn. That's what made him the best. He didn't have to use his eyes as High Priest Yugi did to earn favor; he earned it through his intelligence, his wit and his strength.

"Thank you M'lady," he said, putting the trinket away in a pouch on his side, "I will keep it close…"

"I know you always do…" she said and then went back towards her seat, "Wait…I feel as though we are lacking people…"

"…" No one said anything; they all knew High Priests Marik and Malik would be in trouble for being late, well past the lady's hellos… Avatars Kuryo and Celina were not there either, which would worry the lady and the other protectors.

"Are they fighting on their way here again? I swear, if I have to send out Errol to find them…" she began angrily, turning around as her clothes twirled with her, "Errol, I think I may need you to find some…"

"No need M'lady, I see them coming up the way…yep, it's them alright…I think High Priest Malik's got himself a nice black eye and High Priest Marik got himself a nice white one, pardon the pun, actually, it looks like he's bleeding from the nose…" Errol said, zooming in the way only a spirit could.

"I swear all those two do is fight one another," she said.

"At least we do not fight like those two," High Priest Ryou chimed in and the lady turned to smile at him.

"I know, I can hardly bear having those two fight, much less having to also deal with Avatar Kuryo and Avatar Celina when they come and complain…" she said with a sigh.

"Do you need someone to pull them apart?" High Priest Seto addressed to Errol, who shook his head and swooped down next to his lady. He was the actual guardian of time, a spirit though, and when he and the lady combined powers, it was a force to watch…he was a spirit though and High Priest Seto contributed that he might have died because people didn't like his sense of humor…which was funny some of the time, but at all other times was bland and dry and only got groans…

"No, they look like they're just racing to get here…I think they're shouting something at one another…wait, that's not a nice thing to say…M'lady, I thought you told those two to clean up their language!" Errol said, "It's very vulgar…I can't take much more of those two insult one another…Avatars Kuryo and Celina look like they'd rather be with their protectors right about now…"  
"Yes, speaking of which," the lady said, turning towards the group of children, "You may go to your protectors right now…and please feel free to play in the gardens once you have visited them. Avatar Chris, you may go too…I shall send Avatars Kuryo and Celina when they arrive…"

"Thank you M'lady," Avatar Serenity said and grabbed Avatar Kana by the hand, dragging her along towards the doors that would take them to their protectors, the ones they represented, and later, it would take them to the gardens and they could play and eat the fresh fruit that grew on the trees. Avatar Serenity knew every place in the gardens and being the smallest, she could hide almost anywhere when they played hide and seek. Even though they were Avatars, they were also children. Avatar Mokuba ran out after the group after receiving a quick word from High Priest Seto, telling him to behave. The moment Avatar Mokuba disappeared in the doorway the main doors opened and High Priests Malik and Marik came in.

"Damn, we're really late this time," High Priest Marik said, "And it's your fault! If you hadn't broken my nose…" High Priest Malik glared at High Priest Marik with an intense hatred he only showed High Priest Marik. The two would quarrel over everything and anything that they could get a fight started over.

"You hit me in the face first and gave me this black eye! I am the High Priest of the Light! I cannot have a black eye!" High Priest Malik said and High Priest Marik grinned.

"I only hit you when you deserve it…" he said and the noticed everyone was watching, and the two ran forward to join the ranks of everyone else, leaving Avatars Kuryo and Celina waiting near the door, wondering where the other Avatars were.

"I sent them out to play, you may go too now," the lady said gently, and she heard a grateful sigh and cheer come from the two as they ran to join their friends.

"M'lady, it is good to see you well…" High Priest Malik greeted.

"M'lady you look beautiful as always…" High Priest Marik said.

"Can't you two ever stop fighting?" she asked angrily, eyes flashing, "All you two ever do when you get together is fight…"

"It's in our nature M'lady…light and dark…" High Priest Malik began.

"I do not care…the least you could do is be on time, not fight in front of the avatars and once again, don't be late!" she exclaimed, "Do you know how late you are?"  
"I can venture a guess…" High Priest Marik said, "But I really don't want to know."

"It won't happen again," High Priest Malik said, "At least I'll try…"

"I guess I must as well," High Priest Marik said, "I shall try as well…"

"That is good, for I have important matters to discuss with you today…" she said and returned to her seat, summoning seats for the others as she did so, and everyone sat down grateful for not having to stand for much longer.

"Um…M'lady…" High Priest Yugi began to ask timidly.

"What is it?" the lady asked, not looking at all upset or angered, instead, she looked merely curious.

"Why is this meeting earlier…I mean…it hasn't been ten years since our last meeting…" he said softly and everyone's eyes turned to face him.

"I know this young one," she said, "I have called you all here…because there is a danger that threatens what we protect and those we hold dear. Chaos has reawakened…"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: So, did you like it? I know, this is very fantastical and AU, even for me! I'll only continue if people want me to continue, I hope it's intriguing at least…Well, no flames though, but any suggestions for improvement are welcome, considering that they're positive and not just reviews that say "you suck, I hate your fic, it sucks…" and don't give a long detailed flame either… "Blah…you could have done this…blah, I don't like AUs…blah…the characters are ooc…" I've heard it all before…and besides, in an AU characters are slightly OOC, but I hope I've stuck to them pretty well, so just review, alright? I hope you like it…alright?**


	2. Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, alright?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I received! (I don't care if it was a few or many…I just like to write)

Special note: It's complicated to keep going "High Priest" and "Avatar" when referring to titles ALL the time so I'm only going to address the names when someone is speaking to another. It should make things slightly easier.

**The World Seen and Unseen**

**Chapter 2: Request**

"Did you say Chaos M'lady?" High Priest Seto asked surprised. Everyone looked at one another and nervous murmurs broke out.

"Wasn't he sealed years ago?" High Priest Yugi asked and Yami nodded.

"By none other than our lady…" he said, "There was a great battle…"

"High Priests, may I please have your attention?" the lady asked but when she realized no one was listening to her she brought out her staff from where it rested on the side and clanged it loudly on the floor. It startled Umi so much it looked ready for battle at any moment and Yami took the beast into his arms to calm it. Ryou and Bakura exchanged nervous glances and Katsuya felt a chill wind blowing about the chamber.

"What is it…what do we need to do?" High Priest Yami asked and Yugi inched closer to his brother. Ryou did the same with his brother. After hearing all the stories the lady used to tell them when they were little about Chaos…it was only normal they'd be slightly afraid if they had to face him now.

"His seal has broken, he no longer can be held by my magic," the lady said. Umi, who was currently floating around Yami's head puffed up to his larger size and let out a long whining noise as he deflated and Yami pushed him down till he rested on the floor. The lady smiled sadly.

"What good can we do then, if your own magic can't hold it?" Katsuya asked.

"I merely said he was only no longer held by my magic," she responded, "But your magic is different from mine…"

"But the magic of time is the strongest…" Yami began.

"It is, and yet I've seen when you High Priests combine the four elementals and light and dark you have a power greater than mine…" she said.

"But we've never combined them…" Seto said, "We've never…wait…"

"Once you did, I know you remember High Priest Seto…" she said, "And I shall need you to do it again…"

"But what are we to do M'lady?" High Priest Bakura asked.

"If you separate and seal Chaos he can be contained once again," she replied with ease, "Although that in itself is difficult…"

"Why can't we just destroy him?" Ryou asked, stepping forward, "With Chaos gone…"

"Chaos cannot be destroyed…the world needs Chaos to be kept in balance…just as it needs me, and all of you…" she said, "Will you undertake this task?"

"I will," Seto said at once. He would do anything for the lady, and this time he had a very specific price to name for his services.

"We will as well," Yami and Yugi said in unison.

"I shall assist to the best of my ability," Bakura said, "I think Ryou would want to too, seeing as how High Priest Yugi's helping…"

"Uh-hu," Ryou agreed, squeezing his big brother's hand.

"Count me in Ma'am," Katsuya said, "Sorry…M'lady…"

"It's quite alright High Priest Katsuya…and you two…" she said, turning to address Marik and Malik, who were arguing with their eyes, "Will you help as well?"  
"High Priest of the light, Malik, will agree to your request," Malik said with a charming bow, forgetting for a moment the argument with Marik.

"I shall assist the lady," Marik said, bowing lower just to annoy Malik.

"Then it is agreed," she said, "You will all assist and work together in order to seal Chaos away once again…I will need to fill you in on the past experience I had with him and then…"  
"Ahem," High Priest Seto said, interrupting the lady, "I apologize M'lady but I believe I need to make my request known at the present time…"

"I see…" she said with a nod of understanding, "Every time I request your help you ask a price…and now, when I need your help most of all…I expect you shall ask a heavy price…name it now."

"My price is when we seal Chaos once again and thus returning things to how they should be…" Seto began, "My price is that you must let me come and see where you live…"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Don't worry, Katsuya and Seto will be fighting…each other or Chaos…can't figure out what'll come first. (Like the chicken and the egg question for me…LOL)**

**Anyways, review!**


	3. Tale of Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, alright?

A/N: Wow…I didn't think people would like this very much! Thanks!

**World Seen and Unseen**

**Chapter 3: Tale of Chaos**

"Now if you'll permit me High Priests, I shall tell you what I know of Chaos…" the lady began, relaxing into her chair and motioned for her high priests to get more comfortable as well, seeing as how it would be a long story, "As I have told you, the world cannot exist without Chaos, so sealing it is all we can do…just as the world cannot exist without time. However, time follows rules of its own as you know I do and time waits for no one, it must always keep moving, and freezing time as a whole, even for a short while can cause trouble. As such, as time follows rules Chaos does not."

"How can it?" High Priest Yugi asked as he gripped his brother's arm, "How can Chaos not have rules?"

"Because that is the nature of Chaos…" she said, "Chaos has no bounds, no rules, Chaos just is…"

"I see…" he said, "Um…you can continue…sorry…"

"No, you all have a right to ask questions and I should not stop you because of the task I ask of you…" she said and he nodded.

"Thank you," High Priest Yugi said and she nodded.

"Now…to continue…Chaos used to not be as bad…but as the world grew…expanded and people gained newer technologies…it grew bigger…as more as Chaos thought was needed to keep balance in the world. I couldn't control it…and so a fight began… countless towns and villages, destroyed…cities turned to ruins," she said, and it almost seemed a tear was coming to her eye, "You were too young to understand…all of you, barely awakening to your own potential…"

"I remember the village I grew up in, destroyed," Katsuya said softly, "Rebuilding took so long…"

"Yes, that happened…and so many lives were lost," the lady said, "I was forced to awaken all my abilities for a long, hard, struggle against Chaos. Our battle began…and Chaos struck first…"

**_FLASH_**

****

_"NO!" she exclaimed, barely slipping into the fabrics of time as Chaos spread a wave of power across the plains, destroying everything, "This has to end!"_

_ **"What can you do?"** Chaos asked, **"Time does not control my realm…die! Your reign is done…all that shall remain is ME!"**_

_ "I cannot allow that," she said, "I should have done this a long time ago…"_

_ **"And that was your own fault…you foolish child! I have existed long before you!"** it crowed and she dug her hand into her shoulder, feeling blood wet her fingers._

_ "Of which I give, I give freely, BLADES OF BLOOD!" she exclaimed, sending an attack fiercely towards it. It dodged and laughed a deep…maddening laugh that flooded her senses._

**_ "I existed without time before…do not fear, I can do it again!"_**_ it exclaimed and shot another wave towards the lady and she could not block it or escape in time! Her breathing grew shorter as she felt life leave her… 'No…I cannot give up yet…I must…'_

**_FLASH_**

****

"What did you do?" High Priest Seto asked, "How did you seal Chaos?"

"I weaved a spell…a spell I could only use once…I tapped into the cosmos…the planetary alignment…a spell that was my last hope…the power of eternity…" she explained.

"The Eternal Crystal…" High Priest Yami said, eyes wide, "I thought…"

"That it was only a legend?" she asked, "No…it was not…but I could only use it once and it cost me my sight…"  
"M'lady?" they all asked in unison.

"You knew that I was blind…this was just the cause…" she said, not a hint of sadness in her voice, "I gave up little in my opinion for Chaos had been beaten…sealed within the fabrics of time…unable to affect all but some of life then…people sowed new fields, towns were rebuilt…and slowly this world recovered from its loss…"

"I remember…smoke and ash…and fire," Seto said, "My village lay in ruin…nothing I could have done… I had not been strong enough to protect it!"

"You saved a few…" she said comfortingly.

"If my training had been any farther I could have saved them all!" he exclaimed, standing and putting a hand on his head, "So much death…"

"So now you know…" she said and lowered her head, "Will you still continue with the task I have assigned you?"

"Chaos will not be allowed to destroy anything again M'lady, you may bet on it!" Katsuya said with a grin on his face, "I'm not going to let it do anything!"

"We're with you," High Priests Yugi and Yami said in unison. Ryou and Bakura nodded in agreement as did Seto.

"This has to end…I won't allow any villages of mine to go to ruin," he said, a determined note in his voice.

"Then go and start planning…preparing…and come back to me in five months time, I believe that should be enough…" she said, "Chaos still cannot do much…but time is precious…as it always has been…"

"Do you wish the avatars…?" High Priest Yugi began.

"They will return with you," she stated, "They may be useful...they are quite smart in their own way…"

"Perhaps," Seto said, "But we are meant to watch over them…returning without them would break the covenant we made with the protectors…"

"I am certain that you two…" the lady said, glaring specifically at Marik and Malik, "Will do your best that until Chaos has been sealed you will behave yourselves…" She particularly emphasized 'until Chaos has been sealed' partially because she knew that she couldn't stop them fighting completely, only for a certain period of time.

"As you wish, we shall try," both replied in unison.

"Then I shall call your avatars out…" she said, "And I wish you the best…may the protectors be with you…"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Well, I'm keeping the chapters short to give a small sense of drama…that and I don't want people to loose interest! Anyways, review please, just don't flame!**


End file.
